Mini Mockinjays Mistake
by Bookworm840
Summary: hi I'm Jaycee malark. people told me that my life ended when i had my child at 16 but that was just the beginning. this is my diary from mine and other peoples pov please read i would love to share my story with you
1. Chapter 1

**mini mockinjays mistake**

**A/N hello readers this is my first fan fic and i hope you all like it please leave a review and follow and favorite this story if you enjoy it. during this stroy there might be alot of mistakes but can you look over them or tell me in the some of this story may get a little M rated**

Hello my name is jaycee malark, and before you ask,yes I am the daughter of the famous peata and katniss malark. today is my 16th birthday and today my parents are throwing me a huge maskarde ball with some kids from school as well as a few of her friends children from the hunger games. my mum told me all about the hunger games but i dont think any less of them for it.

for this ball I have to share my room with two other girls and my brother,mason, has to share his bedroom with 3 other boys this bettre be good.

I walked through school with my two best friends rose martin and lexi abernathy, uncle haymitch and antie effie got maried after the rebelion and had lexi a few monthes later but i was born before because my mother found out she realy loved my dad during the war. Infront of our lockers we where talking about what we were going to ware at the party i didn't know what i was going to ware because cinna was going to visit with the rest of the prep team from the games.

"So lexi are you going to be wareing any of that capital shit aunt effie was trying to get you to ware?" i asked giggling at the memory of the conversation they had in the middle of diner at my house.

"Fuck no. who do you think I am"she replied"anyway is your botfriend going to be there"

"I don't know he said that he was busy but last time h said that he came to 12 for my 14th birthday. So whos to say he wont do it again" incase your wondering my boyfriend is the famouse finn odair we have been going out for two years. we were close friends as kids because uncle finnick was close friends after the hunger agmes and the rebelion**(A/N in this fan fic finick was never killed by the mutts just captured)**

"my earsare burning, talking about me again jay"said my best guy friend dave as he walked up behind me

" in your dreams dave, why would i talk about you." I replied even though nearly all the girls have a crush on him"anyway what are you wearing to my party i need to know who you are"

"What. no that ruins the fun"

"come on. please"

"Okay because you said please"

"grate because i can't gohaveing you flirt with me when you know I have a boyfriend"

"okay,okay you've made your point"

the rest of the day weny by quickly and nothing realy happend. For my last lesson of the day I had music, my favorite lesson ever.

"Right class today you will choose a song to peform any way you want and at the end of the lesson i will choose I person yo peform at the end of the lesson"no prizes for guessin who he will pick.

I knew exactly what I wanted to do so i just spent the whole lesson listening to my ipod. when it came to the end of the lesson everybody in the class was playing every instrement in the class room but suprise,suprise sir chose me. i gave lexi permission to video me because she bugged me all lesson. i walked up to the mic and started singing

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come"

I start to get into this song and i sing my heart out.

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

Istand to take a bow and every bodys mouthes are hanging wide open. I go to sit back down next to lexi and I see that lexi is puting the video on youtube this should be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks to everyone who has read my story. this story will be updated nearly every friday but i will not be able to update this week because i will be on holiday/ vacation. in some chapters I will use alot of british phrases because I'm from wales so if i say any thing you dont understand I would appreciate it if you tell me in the reviews and i will translate them in the A/N. lastly who ever can guess my age will get a shout out in my next chapter if they leave a story in the reviews with there awnser btw the story doesnt have to be your own.**

chapter 2

when i get home its all chaos my mum and dad are running around puting up decorations and finishing my cake,well the last one was mainly my dad. my brother was being washed and then washed again by my dads prep team but to be fair he's two and can't stop stealing frosting from my dad. aunt effie is in the middle of the room shouting orders to everybody.

"jaycee primrose mallark,where have you been" she asked, even though she has started dressing normaly and got rid of all her capital clothes, wigs and most of her make up she is still her bossy old self.

"I was held back in music." I replied.

"Are you in trouble!" my mum shouted from the kitchen.

"no!,i was just being praised for my singing voice that you gave me."

"ok jay. now go to your room cinna and the prep team are waiting for you."

I love my uncle cinna he was chosen as my god father when I was born and his wife portia is my god mother both cinna and portia were stylists for my parents in the hunger games cinna was my mums stylists and portia was my fathers and since cinna nearly died to start the rebelion my mum thought it would only be rite to give him the houner of being my god father as well as my brothers. I get to my room and I see that the prep team are ready and waiting as soon as they see me I'm draged into my bathroom and told to get in the bath I get in

"it's freezing" I say shivering at the coldness of the water.

"it would have been warmer if you were here on time" said octavia befor we all started started laghing at the movie quote, mulan was my favorite disney move when I was little and I would haft to watch it at first when the prep team came around or I wouldnt let them do anything to I'm done in the bath im dragged back into my room and I'm waxed from my head to my toe not leaving any unnessasery body hair when that is done the prep team aply basic makeup then leave as soon as they step through the door uncle cinna steps in.

" so... why did my lilltle mockingjay keep me waiting?" he askes as he walks over to the chair I'm sat in.

"school stuff" I say

"did you get in trouble. thats a first" he said sarcasticly as he started to style my hair

"no. why is everybody saying this, i was being praised for my singing"

"I can tell there is a story behind this. are you going to tell me or am I going to haaft to makr you look lik,e a clown to get it out of you"

"you wouldn't dare"

"jay I'm a capitol stylist I can make you look totaly capitol. so i would just tell me if i were you"

"uughh fine" so i tell him the story of the music class and that so many people came up to me to praise me.

"rite im all done here"cinna says as he takes the sheet from of the mirror

"uncle cinna, I look amazing, thank you thankyo thank you so much"

"your welcome jay..."

I look like a compleatly differnt girl my eyes seam gray have mixture of blue and white eyeshadow on them while my lips are bright blond hair is coverd in huge curls that look amazing and makes my hair look shorter, my hair is now in the middle of my back but should be down to my hips.

"...but thats not all" said cinna as he picks up a dress bag from behind him. he unzips the dress bag and inside is a strappless light blue dress coverd in little jules and sequins. the front of the dress is up to the middle of my thighs but he back is down to the floor giving me a small train.I quickly take the dress from cinna and put it on i lokk amazing in it. it shows my curves in all the right places and shows off my bust

"uncle cinna i love it"

"I remeber you telling me you hate being the same as you mother so i gave you the opassite to what i would give her" I give uncle cinna a huge hug and walk out of my room before i get pulled back.

" you almost forgot this"uncle cinna said as he handed me a ice and snow themed mask.

"thanks again uncle cinna"

"any time jay"

I walk out of my door to find my mother and father wearing fire themed outfits, my father is just wearin a tux were my mum is wearing a full leanth dress verry similar to mine but, and my brother wearing plant themed tux and mask my mum walks up to me and starts crying

"our baby girl is all grown up"says my dad as he walks up behind mum who is to emoshinal to talk.

"you look beutifull jay" says my mum befor she starts cryin again. after that there is a knock on the door i put on my mask, my dad tying it behind my head, befor i go awnser. when i get to the door I see a boy about my with dirty blond hair age wearing a black tux, green tie with a matching mask. ut under the mask i can see those see green eyes that i fell in love with.

"finn?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks to the people that reviewd follows and faved my story and if anybody has any ideas to what kind of story I should do next leave your ideas in the reviews. Again sorry about the spelling mistakes this is my first fan fic and I have a learning disorder**

"Finn" I asked

"seriosly, you couldnt just act like you didny know who." I cut finn of by pressing my lips against his in a slow and passionate kiss. Then i heard somone loudly clear there throat. Me and finn brake apart.

"hi dad." I said embarrassed

"sorry, did i interrupt" he awnserd

"no, not at all"I said sarcaseically

"well hi mr mallark, how are you"said finn

"I'm fine hows annie" said my dad

"fine"

"what about your dad"

"great" after this everybody was silent. Then finn garbs my hand

"come with me"He whispered in my ear

"dad I will be rite back finn wonts to show me something" I say

"ok but be back in ten minutes" he answered

"okay bye"finn drags me out of my house and then leads me to my dads old house.

"why did you bring me here?"I ask as he unlocks the door

"well i have some good news" he said

"well are you going to tell me"I ask

"this is my new home" he said gesturing around the house

"wait you mean..." i ask shocked

"yep. im moveing to 12"I pull finn to a slow and passionate kiss. we stay like this for a what feels like hours then brake apart for air our forheads leaning against eachother.

"wait! so does that mean you will be going to my school" I ask

"you bet" he said. i pull him in to another kiss

"I love you finn"

"I love you to jay" then theres a knock on the door me and finn look at eachother. we both shrug. we put our masks back on ,that fell of during the exitement, and go open the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAY!" shout my uncle finnick and anut annie when we open the door

"when did you guys get here"asked finn

"we jus got off the train"

"omg i love you guys"I say while pulling themm into a group hug

"so did finn tell you"uncle finnick asked

"yep" and with that we all walked over to my house to find everybody allready in my house. with the music on full blast and everybody dancing I give finn a kiss and go to find the girls. I fin lexi and rose near the refreshments table lexi is wearin a cany themed outfit while rrose is wearing a rose themed outfit, cheesey yes I know, i walk up to them.

"hey girleys"i say

"jay?is that you" lexi asked

"what gave me away"

"the fact you called us girleys maby"

"to shay. anyway lets dance" I dance with the girls all nite and i dance with finn for a few slow song. then my dad brings out the cake. it looks like a pile of tree stumps. laughing at the loke i remeber the story of how he told me about the time in the hunger agmes when he painted his arm like a tree and said he learnt if from makeing cakes and i said he could never make a cake like that.

"omg thank you dad its amazing"I say

"told you i could do it"he says

we cut the cake and then open gifts. from my mum i get a new bow and arrows, from my dad paint sets, from my brother a card he made,from aunt annie and uncle finnick gave me a dress for my prom(I could tell cinna made it) and finn gave me a locket with a picture from when we were kids and in the other side a picture from when I last visited district 4 on the front was abow engraved into it and a trident on the back. I give him a kiss then I had to dance with my dad.

"hows your party been jay" my dad asked

"amazing, couldnt hve been better"I answer

"glad to hear that"

we fall into silance after that. when ith son finishes i go and dance with finn we dance to a slow song.

"jay cinna asked me to show you something"finn says

"ok...?"I ask. finn starts spinning me and i look down at my dress and see snowflakes form at the neck of my dress and slowly drift down the leanth of my body compleatly changing my dress to a pur white full leanth dress with small blue jems around the waist. everybody erupts into cheers finn pulls me into a huge hug. this is the best birthday ever.

"jay how are you" says my uncle haymitch as he walks towards me"happy birthday sweetheart" as he pulls a bottle of bright pink liquid out of his jaket.

"hamitch is that.."

"capitol booze, only half as strong as normal but strong enough for you"

"thanks" i run up to my romm and put the bottle under my bed befor i feel a pair of hands on my hips.

"hey there jay" I turn and see finn, i give him a peck on the lips

"hey finn"

"what are you oing up here your dad wonts you down stairs"

"just puting my present from haymitch away"

"what did he get you"

"booze"

"what you cant be serouise"i get under my bed and get the bottle to show finn. he stares for a second while i put the bottle i get up finn spins me again and my dress is back to normal.

"come on your dad needs you"we walk down stairs and i walk over to my dad.

"everyone my daughter would like to sing for all of us"

i walk to the middle of the room and pick up a mic

"hello im jaycee malark and um going to sing say something" i get out my phone and start playing the backing track for the song then i start singing

"Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks to all the people who have read my fan fic please favorite and follow and sorry i have not updated in a while ive been haveing trouble with my laptop so im realy sorry about that. the chalenge still stands so please keep guessing and please leave a story for my to shout sorry half way through the story i get a seriouser case of midnite brain.**

"Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something..."

as soon as I sang that last line everybody erupted into cheers I went to step of the stage when finn runs up and picks me up bridal style and kisses my while pulling of my mask.

"that was amazing babe"he says

"thanks"I say

then we hear a loud obvious cough. we look at wher the cough came from and see my dad

"well everybody that's the end of the party i hope you all have a safe journy home" after this I stand by the door and say my goodbyes to everybody. After this I head up to my room and see two girls seting up there sleeping bags on my floor. As I walk over to my draws to get my one of the girls looked up at me.

"Hi I'm kelby mason" Kelby was concived during the rebelion and never knew her dad. kelby looks just like johanna exepy for seam gray eyes. I'm guessing that her father bwas from my district.

"Hi I'm..." I was cut of by kelby

"I'm not a idiot. I know who you are.I may not know you personally but i know who you are" no prizes in guessing where she gettes her attitude from.

"ignore her she lacks a filter"said the other girl"Hi I'm lindy hawthrone" lindy is gakes and madges daughter. Gale got with madge after the rebelion. lindy looks just like madge.

"MMMMMAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!"we hear mason scream from his room. I run to his room to find a boy his age ripping apart one of his teddys. Which was brakeing allready by the way.

"what is going on in here?!" i shout with my arms crossed.

"Ripper teard of nearly headle nicks head off"screamed

"it was breaking anyway"ripper defended

"but he wasn't"

"all I did was pick him up"

"yeah i call ripping is head from his body then ripping his stuffing out 'just piking him up'"

"I'll kill you" after that the boys got into a full blown fist fight.

"what the fuck ripper" said kelby as she walked in. kelby is rippers sister i think ripper was joannas last boyfriends son he cheated on joanna so she left him. as kelby tryed to brake up the boys i ran down stairs.

"mam ,johanna ripper and mason are fighting" I say

"what for"my mam says

"ripper broke nearly haedles nick"

"and who the fuck is that"johanna buts in

"masons teddy he's had since he was 2"

"great. just has my temper so I,m guessing he started the fight" I nod. after thatjohanna goes upstairs to brake up the fight whuke my mam gets thefirst aid kit. as iwalk to my room i see ripper with a nosebleed and mason with a split lip.I walk into my room to see to boys aboy my age playing on my games consle

"And who are you two?" I ask

"hey. I'm martin and that looser is joby" said the one boy . martin look my age and look exactly like a male joanna.

"fyi im kelbys twin if you where wondering"

"and I'm lindys older brother. just fyi"said joby not even looking away from the game after that we just playd video games until all the teens were here then we went up to the attic or as I call it my escape .It has pink and white walls and a black carpets but the roof was my favourite part my dad painted like the nite sky and if you turn the lights off some of the stars glow and it reminds me of when I hunt over nite an sleep under the stars. We all sit on the been bags in the middle.

"so what are we going to do for fun" said kelby

"well i know how we can start it off" I say as I walk into my closet and pulled out two twelve packs of capitol booze which haymitch bought me for my birthday. It took me forever to wait for both my parents to be out of my house at the same time.

"wher the fuck did you get that?" asked finn

"uncle haymitch" I answer

"what!"exclaimed lexi

"what it's not like I asked him"we drink and chat for a while then kelby suggests

"lets play truth or dare"

"okay"everyone says

"I'll go first" she said evily"jaycee, truth or dare" I thought about it for a while then I answer"truth" after that she looks between me and finnand a evil smile creeps onto her face

"have youn and finn done IT yet"she asked

"OOOOHHHHHH" was all you could hear from everybody in the room followed by loud giggling.I look at finn with a suductive smile

"tonite might be the nite"

After that there where realy no interesting questions exept that kelby had a crush on joby. that ws until we got back to kelby.

"jay i dare you to do 7 minutes in hevan with finn" up

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH" was all that could be heard as a blush filled mt cheeks. finn stood offerd me his hand to help me get up. I grabed his hand and he pulled me up and guided me into my walk in closet. when we walk in I lock the door (because of the high jacking). after this finn pins me to the wall and pulls me in the the most passionate kiss we've ever had

"are you sure your ready for this"he asked

"wait"I say after this I go into a box on the top shelf of the closet behind my shoes and get a small packet and show it to finn.

"What is that"he asked

"it's called a comdom it's used to make shure I don't get pregnant"I answer

"ok lets do it" after this we pulled eachother into another pasionate kiss then we took ir to the next level.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks to all the people who have read, faved and followed my story and the compatition will be over next chapter. some of you have pointed out that you dont like the fact that finnick and cinna are still alive and the fact that haymitch and effie are marryed. well F # you if you dont like my story or anything in it then dont read it and someone pointed out that finn sould be older than jaycee by at least 10 years well to clear that up, finnick was concevied in the rebelion or a bit before so he was born a year or less after the rebelion and jaycee was born 2 years after so there ages are 17 for finn and 16 for jay. and lastly I will explain why finnick and cinna are alive in a later chapter but thanks everybody who likes the story and ****leaves positive reviews. **

I just had the best seven minuets or more of my life as I was getting dressed we heard everybody try to open the door butn it was still locked so it didn't open. I walked over to finn he only had his pants on. I walk behind him and kiss him on the cheek then I understand why he stoped dressing in his hand was the condom but there was a split. _dam it cinna warn me or something_ I thought. I was stunned I didn't know what to do so I sat agains the wall and I cryed finn went to open the door and I hea rd him call lexi in. She walked over and sat next to me

"what happend babe"she said sympatheticly (she knew about the condoms.)

"it broke lexi." I sobbed"it broke" this time you could barley hear what I said then she just hugged me and soon after finn joined in. After a few mins of hugging I stoped crying but I was stil worryed so we watched a movie and fell asleep all exepet me and lexi

"so what are you going to do?" lexi asked

"what do you mean?" I say

"I mean what...what if you do get pregnant what are you going to do with it?" I cant belive shes asking me this she knows how i feel about that kind of stuff. Now i start to get angry with her "what do you mean 'what will i do with it' un like other people i will take resposibility for my actions"I'm shouting at her now anger building up in side me."what the fuck do you expect me to do abort it, put it up for adoption. what?" then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me" finn let go"

"not until you calm down" this just makes me worse

"how am I supposed to calm down when my best friend suggestes I get a abortion"

"i did not suggest a abortion i asked what you were going to do with the baby"shouted lexi "that could have ment an abortin to what your were going to name it" i hung my head in shame

"I'm sorry lex i just jumped to conclusions" then we all fwl back to sleep

_**3 weeks later**_

I've missed two monthes now and i have never been more scaredthen I am now. I'm sat on my bed lookin down at my phone waiting for the 3 minutes to be up suddenly my phone beeps. the 3 miutes are up. I pick up the test from my bed side table. POSITIVE. _o god why _I thought. i grabbed my bow' hunting bag and phone and run two the woods. I text finn

_"meet me in the woods"_

_"why? whats wrong?" _he replided

_"meet me and I will tell you" _I go for a small walk around and hunt I get a few birds and then I see a doe I get down low and shoot it in the neck.

"nice shot" I hear behind me.

"thanks finn" I say

"so whats so important you couldn't tell me over text"

"well remeber my birthday and seven minutes in hevan"

"yes" he said as he hung his head

"well today I bought a pregnancey test and it was posative"he looked at me completly shocked"i'm pregnant finn"

"oh my god. I don't know what to say".I started crying then I felt finns arm around me. "how far gone do you think you are"

"3 weeks" I sobbed

"come one lets skin that doe and take it to yours" so thats what we did I carried half in my hunting bag and finn carrried the half on his sholders.

"are you sure you dont wont me to carry your half to"he asked

"I'm fine finn I promise"

"it's not you I'm worryed about"

"dont start finn I'm used to this weight they say not to strain yourself"

"you can't blame me for worrying" by now we we're out side thge front of my house

"bring it through the back" we walk through my back garden drop the doe on the porch and walk into my kitchen

"jaycee rose mallark. what the hell is this!" my mother screams as she shows me my bin from my room with the condom in the bottom.

_kattnis pov_

when jaycee left to hunt I decided to go and clean her room. After about an hour I had finaly picked up all the clothes off the floor so I grabed her bin and carried it to the kitchen to sort out for recycling there were lots of empty beer bottles which I'm guessing haymitch bought for her. after a while of going through the bin I came to the bottom an what I see shocked me. A used condom _I thought these were only sold in the capital _I thought but then I noticed a huge split down the side so i start to panic. I grab the phone and call peeta at the bakery.

"hello malarks bakery" he answers

"peeta get home now" I say

"why whats wrong"

"just get home" then I hang up the phone and waited for jay to get home. she got back ten minutes later with finn and a doe. she left the doe on the porch ans walked into the kitchen with finn.

"what the hell is this!" I scream at her. she turns pale as soon as she sees it.

_back to jaycee pov_

"I can explain" I say

"katniss!" i haer my dad shout as he burst through the doo

"in here peeta" my mother shouts back

"whats so important that I needed to come home from work"

"jay care to explain" then they stare at me and finn. I'm so nervouse. i didn't wont to tell them like this. I'm so nervouse i fell like I could throw up _oh shit_ I thought to my self as i ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet only just making it. after a second i hear my mum and dad screamng at eachother and finn walk into the room and rub my back. after what feels like forever i finaly stop throwing up and fin gives me a mint. then my parents walk in.

"how far" my mother says as she sits on the edge of the bath tub

"what do you mean?"

"do you think we're idiots jay?"my dad asked"how long have you been pregnant and how long have you known"

"I'm around 3 weeks and i only found out today" i say as i start to cry into finns shoulder as he hugs me

"hello. sweetheart I saw peata come home early and i came over to see how everybody is"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks everybody who support read and love this story it means alot. if anybody need to talk just pm me ****and we can talk im good at giveing advice so i wil always be hear to talk to. **

"hello. sweetheart I saw peata come home early and i came over to see how everybody is" said haymitch as he walked in to the house. he walked into the bathroom as saw everybody in there but the one he noticed first was me on the floor crying.

"jay whats wrong" he asked

"I'll tell you later haymitch I just need to be alone"I cry as I run up the stairs

"jay wait!" finn yels up the stairs as I ran into my room and slammed to door. I sit there on my bed and cry. I can hear my parents argue with haymitch as he constantly askes why I ran upstairs crying but my parents wouldn't tell him. after a few minutes I hear haymitch barge out and my finn walks into my room.

"we hve to tell him you know as well as my patents"

"I know but I just need time to get my head around it first and get used to the idea that there is another human being inside me"

"don't you think I need time to get the fact that I'm gonna be a dad"

"I know babe" then we just lay on my be for hours talking about everything that came into our heads.

_1 week later_

I'm exactly 1 month prenant and today is the day I tell haymitch and the rest of the family. everybody is coming over my house for dinner even cinna I'm wearing a simple black skater skirt and a light blue tank top with some light blue convers.

I'm sat in my room with finn.

"are you sure your ready to tell them babe?"finn asked

"truthfully? no. but I need to tell them sooner or later and I prefer to tell them sooner."

"well they'll be here soon so lets get down stairs" so we wals down stairs finn went into the liveing room with my brother and I go into the kitchen to help my mum and dad

"you ready?"my dad asked

"no but who is t ready to tell people something "

"we understand"my mum said. after this I help my parents finish dinner then every one walks in we sit round the table we have mushroom soup and then stake and potatoes then some of my dads cookies from the bakery after we all ate we all just started talking about random stuff like cinnas latest fashion show and haymitch not getting drunk since my birthday.

"uncle finnick ive never asked how did you servive the mutts in the rebelion?"I asked

"well we were running from the mutts they got closer and closer to us I had to think quick so ran toward them to save everybody else but they swollowed me whole i found my self in a mettal chamber witch o asume was the stomoch and thats when I reilised that they were robots they took my back to a new base wher the capital used me as bait to get your mother and kill the mockingjay once and for all but as far as she knewI was dead so it wasnt untile a year or so after that they found me and that cinna servived beeing beatan almost to death and tortured and that I was a dad"

"wow you had to go through all that to stop the hunger games"

"well its what I had to do and now you two will never have to experiance what we did"

"lets get of the topic of the rebelion. jay don't you have something to tell us" my mum said

"yeh. um...I don't known hoe to say this"I pause for a while then i feel finn grab my hand a squeeze it"well last week i found out some very big and shocking news that wil impact all of our ..."

"just spit it out!" haymitch yelled obviously iratated

"have some sympathy haymitch"effie warned after that everybody argued with haymitch about respect, paitence, sympathy and even the nicknames he gives people. after a while I couldn't take it any more i stand up and scream"I'M PREGNANT" after that last word everybody froze

"what!" haymitch yelled. I take a deep breth

"everyone I'm a month pregnant"

"whos is it" unkle finnick asked

"mine"finn says as he stands and takes my hand

"congragulations jay" effie squeals. shes the most exited out of everybody. we all sit back down to eat and everybody starts questioning me about my pregnancy.

"who have you told so far" cinna asked

"the first i told was finn then my parents found evidece then you guys"

"what do you mean by evidence" I gave him a"you allready know" look then said

"she found the condom you gave to me" cinna looks down at his cookie while everybody stairs at him

"what the fuck cinna" my dad said

"peeta there is no way to stop her from doing 'that' but you can stop the consacenses which is why I gave them to her"

after that everybody went home and I went upstairs I got into a pair of bed shorts and a plain tshirst when i got a text from finn saying

_leave the window open im on my way over _

this is what I love about haveing my boyfriend so close by. I go over to the window and open it as wide as I can and the sudden gust of fresh air makes me feel sick and before i know it I'm in the en suit throwing up my dinner after a little while of throwing up I feel somone hold my hair out of my face and rubbing my back after I finished I look up and see finn.

"who ever heard of moening sickness at night"he said

"well i must be lucky" and after that we just lie in my bad and go to sleep"

**A/N sorry about the late update after december I will upload more frequantly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't realy have anything to say in this note so thanks for the follows it's amd to believ that actual people like my story thank you evrybody and please leave reviews if you would like me to change or add ****anything **

_3 monthes later just after second period_

I'm 4monthes pregnant now and my family and friends have all been so much help and are very eccepting but I wish I could say the same for school.

"oh look who it is. the whore"said the biggest bitch in the school, britney jordans and her group of air head sluts (and she calls me a whore)

"hello britney your looking slutty as ever"

"and you of all people have the right to say that"

"at least I havent slept with all of the football team well there is one you havent slept with" finn joined the football team over here because he had been captin for his schools team 2 years in a row

"for your information I haven't slept with even half of the team"

"right thats why they all talk about there many knights with you at lunch and practice"

"how the hell did you know that"

"my boyfriend is on the team"

"and who is this boyfriend"

"that would be the only other victors child in the school finnick odiar"

"you're just makeing that up. no way he would go for a filthy skank like you who probley doesn't even know the father of her own child"

"and why would he go for a girl like you who has a stap card for the abortian clinic"

"what the fuck does that mean"

"you know stamp cards 7 abortions get the 8th free" then she went to slap me in the face but I grabed her hand and said "never mess with the mini mockingjay"then punched her in the stomach and when she bent over kneed her in the face. after that she lay in the hall way unconscious while I get praised by my lexi and dave.

"oh my god jay how could you do that?" asked lexi seeming horrifyed

"it doesn'y matter how. god jay 4 monthes pregnant and still a badass bitch"dave said

"arn't you wrryed that shes going to have it out for you"

"she is the revenge type"

"I'm not worried about her I'm worried about how finn will react when he hears about this"

_finns pov 2 houres later _

I'm in 4 period when I hear the boys infront of me talking about jay

"dude did you hear about what jay did?"said chris. he's from my football team

"dude I was there it was epic" said the other guy I've seen him befor

"what happend?" I asked. I know shes been getting bullyed because of the pregnancy so I was worried for her.

"finn were have you been I mean her being your gilfriend in all I thought you'd be the first to hear"chris answerd

"what did she do exactly"

"only beat the shit out of britney"

"what!?"

"yeah aparantly she britney was being a bitch and all calling her a whore and a skank then jay told her that the she has a stamp card for the abortion clinic. witch I wouldn't be suprised if she did. them britany tryed to slap her then she said 'never mess with the mini mockingjay' and punched her in the stomch then kneed er in the face" after that I picked up my bag and left class and went to the princabls office

"hello finn what can I do for you"asked miss ball(the princable/head mistriss)

"can you get jaycee in here asap"

"may I ask why"

"I need to talk to her" she gave me a quizical look then give in.

"can jaycee mallark please report to the head mistressis office immediately"

she said into a small micrphone on her desk.

_jaycee pov_

after mis balls boomed through the speakers everybody thought it was about the fight. I walked down the hall towards her office. i open the door to be greeted by finn.

"what the fuck where you thinking jay?" he asked

"what are you talking about"

"you know prefectly well whay I'm talking about"

"who told you"

"does it matter. did you really think I wouldn't find out? everybody is talking about it"

"no. I knew you would find out"

"babe. why did you even start the fight"

"she said that you would never go out with a girl like me, a skank like me. she said I probably dont even know who the father is" i say rubbing my baby bump with tears in my eyes.

"jesus babe. I didn't know"

"don't worry I wont let her hurt me"and that was the biggest lie ive ever told finn truth is that she does hurt me but not the way you would expect. the truth is I would go home crying everyday, she would hurt me so much I needed a escape and cutting was the only way I could do that my thighs have lots of scars on them but I never let finn my parents or my brother knowno one knows only me and thats how it will stay.

_after school_

I get home and run into my room and pull out my blade from under my pillow _everyone thinks I'm a skank_ I pull the blade across my wrist _no one belives finn loves me _as I cut the last time finn walkes in

"jay stop!" he screams as he runs into the room and takes the blade "what do you think you were doing"

"I can't take it anymore finn I needed to escape and thats what I do to get a moment of escape" I say as I burst into tears

"just promise me you will stop if you have a problem tell me we will work it out together" he said pulling me in

to a hug

"really?"

"thats what fammilys do"he said rubbing my bump


End file.
